


Flight of the Valkyrie

by PortPowerhouse



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortPowerhouse/pseuds/PortPowerhouse
Summary: Focuses on the next generation of the Winx Club (mainly Bloom and Sky's youngest daughter Brynn). First chapter includes small description of all the children of the Winx Club members."There is no such thing as becoming a Valkyrie. They're just a legend... and before you say it, this legend is not rooted in any truth.""All legends are rooted in truth," Brynn replied. "What else are we doing right?""Like a million things. You say that as if we're not super busy."Sorry I'm horrible at summarys. Give it a chance, maybe?





	Flight of the Valkyrie

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning right here just lists all the children of the Winx Club and a surface level description. Don't know if I'll use all these characters, but they're here for your reference if I do

Bloom & Sky’s children

Agni - eldest son of Bloom and Sky, crown prince of Erakylon, 19 years old, in a relationship with Dawn, attends Red Fountain, member of the Specialists 

Kalmana and Blaze - twins, keepers of the dragon flame, raised on Domino, 18 years old, enchantix fairies, Kalmana is engaged to Tristan (a royal guard of Domino), Blaze is in a relationship with Noon, graduated from Alfea

Brynhildr - referred to as ‘Brynn’, youngest of Sky and Bloom’s children, 14 years old, snuck into Alfea and attended classes with her sisters, enchantix fairy, fairy of dragons

 

Musa & Riven’s Children

Aria- 18 years old, fairy of dance, enchantix fairy, in a relationship with Dylan, graduated from Alfea

Piper - 16 years old, fairy of influence, still in primary fairy form, in a relationship with Pascal, attends Alfea

 

Flora & Helia’s children

Lark - 17 years old, fairy of imitation, charmix fairy, attends Alfea

Denver - 15 years old, attends Red Fountain

 

Tecna & Timmy’s child

Pascal - 17 years old, was sickly as a young child, parts of his body has been replaced by machinery to help him live, making him a cyborg, in a relationship with Piper, member of the Specialists

 

Aisha & Nex’s children

Dylan - 20 years old, attends Red Fountain, Crown Prince of Andros, in a relationship with Aria, member of the Specialists

River - 18 years old, fairy of water, enchantix fairy, in a relationship with a merman, graduated from Alfea

Briny - drowned at the age of 3

 

Stella & Brandon’s children

Noon - 20 years old, crown prince of Solaria, in a relationship with Blaze, attends Red Fountain, leader of the Specialists

Dawn - 18 years old, fairy of reflection, enchantix fairy, in a relationship with Agni, graduated from Alfea

Dusk - 16 years old, fairy of darkness, still in primary fairy form, attends Alfea

 

In the twenty fifth year of the reign of King Sky and Queen Bloom, a summit of all the leaders in the Magix dimension was called to put an end to the War of the Plague. The War of the Plague started ten years ago when the Trix’s cast a curse over the entire Magix dimension. 

Sickness and starvation ravaged the land. Allies were called on, but did not respond because they faced the same problems. The Winx were eventually able to save the day and the whole Magix dimension by defeating the Trix but that is when the fighting began.

Allies that didn’t help each other turned into enemies. The kingdom of Varanda attacked Eraklyon because when they called for help, their pleas fell on deaf ears. Dividing lines were drawn across all of Magix. With the Trix gone, the War of the Plague began.

“This dreaded war began ten years ago. It is time we put old grudges aside and embrace each other as friends again,” declared King Sky. “King Hagen, will you agree to a peace treaty?”

King Hagen, the ruler of Varanda, snorted derisively. “A signed piece of paper means nothing to me. Your word means nothing to me. You promised to help in our time of need, but thousands of my people died of starvation because I trusted you.”

“Hagen, for the hundredth time, our people were starving as well. No kingdom was able to escape the Trix’s curse. Helping you would have meant abandoning our own people,” Queen Bloom pleaded with him. 

“If you don’t want a treaty, what do you want?” Sky questioned. “To keep fighting until both of our kingdoms are destroyed?”

“Please,” Hagen scoffed. “I only want what’s best for my kingdom. I will accept your treaty as long as it is backed by something more solid. I propose a marriage between my son, Siegfried, and your daughter, Kalmana.”

Bloom gasped. “Surely you can’t be serious, Hagen. Forcing our children to marry someone they do not love. An alliance through marriage is simply barbaric, I would never subject a child of mine to-”

“Bloom.” Sky cut of his wife with a comforting hand on her shoulder. “He is considering peace. Maybe you can move our other guests to the courtyard while he and I discuss terms further.”

“I’m not giving to marry off Kalmana, and you’re not going to make me leave so you can do it behind my back,” Bloom whispered at Sky angrily

Sky sighed before speaking to his wife. “I would never marry off Kalmana. Besides, she would elope with Tristan as soon as she got the news.” Bloom laughed at the thought. Kalmana was much like her father. She was going to marry who she wanted no matter what anybody else said.

“You’re right, Sky,” Bloom agreed. Then she spoke loudly so everyone in the throne room could hear her. “It’s been a long day and everyone needs a break. Please join me outside in the courtyard for some food and refreshments.” She led the way outside and everyone, save for Hagen, his son, and Sky, followed her.

When the doors had been shut behind the last person, Sky and Hagen resumed their conversation. “My daughter, Kalmana, is engaged. I can’t give her away,” Sky told Hagen.

“Then what of her twin, Blaze?” demanded Hagen.

“I believe you would have to fight the Crown Prince Noon of Solaria for Blaze,” Sky joked.

“You’re going about this all wrong.” The three men spun around to find the voice that spoke. 

The voice belonged to Brynn, the youngest daughter of Sky and Bloom. She sat on her father’s throne with her legs thrown over the armrests. She was in her fairy form, but that wasn’t a surprise. It was rare to see her out of her fairy form except when she was sleeping. 

“Bynhildr, get off that throne and go find your siblings. You shouldn’t be here!” Sky scolded his daughter. 

“Wait!” Hagen commanded before Brynn could fly off. “What did you mean that we’re ‘going about this all wrong’?”

Brynn smirked and walked over to them. When she reached them and saw that they were all a head taller than her, she decided to use her wings to levitate at their eye level.

“You want to make an alliance with Eraklyon, but as keepers of the dragon flame, Kalmana and Blaze are Princesses of Domino,” Brynn explained. “Having a marriage alliance with one of them would strengthen your treaty with Eraklyon, but it would still be a marriage alliance with Domino, not Eraklyon. Is that what you want?”

“No,” Hagen huffed. “What do you suggest then, girl?”

“If you had a daughter, I would marry her to Agni, so that she would one day sit on the throne of Eraklyon. Agni is so devoted to the kingdom that he would agree to it,” Brynn proposed.

“Siegfried is my only child,” Hagen grunted. He was getting fed up with a little girl instructing him on what to do. 

“So I guess that just leaves me,” Brynn shrugged nonchalantly. “I am the only true princess of Eraklyon so Siegfried would just marry me.”

“Brynn, no!” Sky gasped.

“What?” Siegfried spoke. “But you’re like ten years old!”

“I’m fourteen, thank you very much,” Brynn corrected him. “And we wouldn’t have to be married right away. That can wait till I’m twenty or something. By that time the age difference won’t be that big of a deal.”

“Brynn, you don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sky reprimanded his daughter. “Go now. Find your mother and stay out of trouble.”

Brynn ignored her father. “Do we have a deal, King Hagen?”

“It is an excellent idea,” Hagen mused. “I would like to have a ceremony in a few months for them to be legally wed, then Brynn and Siegfried shall be officially married and consummate the marriage before Brynn’s twenty first birthday. Varanda and Eraklyon shall be allies once more. Agreed, King Sky?” Hagen extended his hand toward Sky.

Sky looked nervously between his daughter and King Hagen. He hoped this wasn’t a mistake. “Agreed.” He shook Hagen’s hand. “Bloom is going to kill me if when she finds out I agreed to marry off our youngest daughter.”

Hagen laughed. “We can work out all the details later. Now let’s go make an announcement. I’m sure everyone is patiently waiting to hear if there will be peace.”

As Hagen and Sky strode off toward the courtyard to spread the news, Siegfried hung back to talk with Brynn. Without their fathers there they would be able to get a better reckoning of each other. 

From his tanned skin to his broad shoulders, Siegfried was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome.He towered over Brynn so she decided to retreat to her father’s throne. 

As she settled down on the throne, Siegfried noticed her red hair that turned to blonde at the tips and her red wings that kept constant movement despite her lounging on the throne. When he looked at her face and size, he couldn’t get over how young she was. She had just single handedly brokered her own marriage alliance at fourteen and she looked unperturbed picking at the dirt underneath her fingernails. A thousand questions were running through his mind. Why did she do it? Was she scared? How did she know so much? 

But instead what came out was, “Aren’t you a little young to be a fairy?”

“Everybody grows up fast during wartime, I’m sure you understand.” Siegfried nodded in agreement. He knew better than anyone else what it was like. The War of the Plague had started when he was only nine. He grew up listening to war meeting and strategy sessions. And most of all the silence: when a battle was lost, when troops came back with the horrors of war written all over their faces, when people were so hungry and fatigued that their voices went hoarse then silent from their tears. It shaped him.

“My parents were so occupied with the war that they didn’t notice that I went to Alfea with my sisters and learned to become a fairy,” Brynn continued. “Ms. Faragonda said I am one of the youngest fairies to ever achieve enchantix. Why did you agree to a marriage? I mean, it was originally supposed to be Kalmana, but you were still agreeing to marry a girl you never met.”

“It is my duty to do what is best for my kingdom, simple as that,” Siegfried replied. 

“Brynhildr!” Bloom’s voice preceded her as she stormed into the room. “Are you out of your mind?”

“Bloom, calm down.” Sky came running in after his wife followed shortly by King Hagen. “Brynn, get off the throne.”

“I will not calm down. I told you not to marry off Kalmana so you marry off Brynn instead. If anything, that’s worse. She is only thirteen.”

“Fourteen,” Brynn corrected her mother as she hopped off the throne and floated beside Siegfried.

“Like that’s any better,” Bloom snapped at her daughter. 

“Perhaps now would be a good time to discuss terms,” Hagen suggested.

“Here are my terms: none of my children will be used as bargaining chips,” Bloom declared.

“Mother, calm down,” Brynn spoke soothingly. She flitted over to Bloom and clasped her hands. “Everything will be okay.” Magic radiated off of Brynn toward her mother as she spoke. “This is for the best.”

“This is for the best,” Bloom repeated. 

“Father will be able to sort everything out. You can trust Sky.”

“I can trust Sky.”

“How about you go attend to the rest of the guests now?” Brynn suggested. Bloom nodded and then walked as if in a trance back to the courtyard. Brynn turned back to the men. “I believe we were going to talk terms?”

“Young lady, we are definitely going to talk about what just happened later,” Sky scolded her. Then in a more courtly tone he said, “If you will all please follow me to my study, I’m sure we’ll be able to find some terms that will please everyone.”


End file.
